despair_wonderlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ran Fujisawa
"Simply living is not enough... you must have sunshine, love and freedom to bloom gracefully" Mini description goes here Appearance The most immediately noticeable feature of Ran is that he has silver-white hair, shaped in an undercut. His hair is naturally black, but he dyes his hair out of personal choice. He enjoys the contrast and although dyeing hair is often associated with hooliganism in Japan, Ran enjoys the aesthetic on him especially with his otherwise very pastel personal colour-scheme. He also does it to upset his Stepmother. He has brown eyes, and a somewhat effete face for a Japanese male. His skin is on the paler side, despite often being out in the sun, and he tends to sunburn more than tan because of it. Physically, he's on the skinnier side. He's not necessarily underweight, but he's definitely slender enough to be considered slim and somewhat lanky considering his height above the average for Japanese males. Ran's typical outfit consists of a white lace top, which covers his collarbones and his torso but cuts off at the arms, and a pair of orchid-coloured peddle-pusher leggings. His lower leg is exposed, and he wears ankle socks - usually the cutest he can find to wear at the time, from strawberry patterns to tiny carrots - and a pair of slippers. He usually has a lilac shawl that he drapes over his shoulders if he's cold while working. However, in the winter, Ran would wear a similar outfit with a few modifications. His shawl would be replaced with a thick, blue-purple thermal winter coat with fluff around the hood. He'd likely wear his peddle-pushers but cover his lower leg with long socks to keep in the warmth and he'd wear a pair of brown winter boots. In either outfit, Ran would always carry his 'utility belt'. This would have his tools of trade on, such as his garden gloves, his pruners, as well as things such as twine/binding wire to tie bouquets together, florist tape, and a few different types of thread. Personality Skills and Abilities Backstory Ran Fujisawa is now renown in Japan for his skill in the craft, and he's created bouquets for numerous important occasions - such as state visits, and weddings, birthdays, and holidays to the rich, famous, and important- although he rarely means his clientele face-to-face due to his reserved nature. Despite this, almost all the money he receives from doing these jobs goes to charities. He also pays for his deaf sister's care, to make sure she lives comfortably. Otherwise, it goes to his Father and Stepmother. As a very private person, he doesn't make a fuss of his involvement. In which case, his business is passed on by word-of-mouth. There is, however, a small blurb on Ran's business website: "Ran Fujisawa is a regular family boy from the Japanese suburbs, halfway between the countryside and the city. Ran grew up with his mother often taking him and his siblings to the woods, and she taught them to appreciate nature and learn from the world around them. While Ran has been growing and assembling flower arrangements from a very early age for the pleasure of his family, it was not until Ran was fourteen that his professional career took off when his work was noticed at a family funeral, where Ran provided all of the memorial decorations himself. In-between school and his career, Ran grows plants for his professional use, and he is the primary carer for all four of his siblings. Ran is a regular donator for numerous charities, including Japan's Children Charities and a Charity for the hard-of-hearing. He also knows sign language, and has an interest in European folklore. Relationships Category:Student Category:Male Student